Top Of The World
by ChrisMcLean-Cody-Duncan-TD
Summary: He walked away, his head held high, and didn't bother to listen to the angry, aggravated shouts of contestants as they flung any item they could find in the room. He hadn't the time to hear what they wanted to say to him and he had learnt to block off anything that didn't seem important.


"I was always ok, I was never great. I had never really seen that clearly how someone could be 'great'. There was always something bad about to happen, no matter what mood you decided to be in. I could say I was just wonderful before I got arrested, but it never really changed the fact I was going to _be_ arrested or that I was going to be in prison for two years. The best thing I came up with was just to say you were okay, nod along and try to shut up when you needed to.

I guess I could have gone down a worse path, now thinking about it. I could have ended up in prison, working as a janitor in a toilet, or even making lunches for ungrateful children. Thinking about it, I'm lucky to do what I do, and I'll probably do it for as long as I can. It's a lonely job sometimes, but I'm okay. I have a friend when I need him.

Reality's my only friend. And, I'll admit, reality isn't a great friend to have. Reality was harsh and cruel, and he chewed you up and spat you back out like you were poison. He was always there in your dreams, the few seconds on unconditional happiness, when you never wanted him to be around.

But Reality was never there in your nightmares and fears, when you needed him most. He never needed you, but you held on so tightly to him because he was your only hope at really living, not just surviving day in day out.

I don't think people really see him these days. Maybe he hides away, building everything he has up so when time calls for it he can give us all a large slap of reality. Or maybe reality died. Maybe we're all just a dream.

I worked to bring him back. I'd grown up with him; I'd lived alongside him for many, many years. So this is where I am now. Total Drama was the best idea anyone could have had to bring back the harsh reality. The prize was a way to help you get to the end without having too much or taking too many hits. You were all stupid enough to believe that you'd get your hands on the prize money. You were all so desperate to succeed. It was nearly laughable at.

You betrayed your best friends, your love interests, people who you had trusted for this whole game. I realize know that you were the people who brought back my good friend, Reality. The prize money pushed you forward of course, but you were the ones who made the drama real.

You blame _me_ for what _I_ did to you. I'd blame _you_ for what you did to yourselves. _You_ messed up. _You_ crashed and burned. _You_ failed very time, _I_ didn't.

I twisted the game when it needed to be twisted. Sometimes it went too far, but I was more than happy to watch. It was your fault the show ended up like it did today.

I thought you'd understand by now you can't win a war without paying the consequences. You fought and fought in this war, a war that you couldn't win or succeed in, a war that would just lead to your own undoing.

I congratulate you for everything you did to yourselves. I congratulate you for all the betrayals and the hardship you caused among yourselves. You started this war and know you must finish it.

My name is Chris McLean. I am the host of Total Drama and my best friend is Reality. You are the contestants, you are the reality, and you are the war," Chris finished, his eyes wide as he stared accusingly as the contestants. There was a mild clap from the journalists in the room but the contestants looked at him as if he had just committed treason. He walked away, his head held high, and didn't bother to listen to the angry, aggravated shouts of contestants as they flung any item they could find in the room. He hadn't the time to hear what they wanted to say to him and he had learnt to block off any thing that didn't seem important. The Total Drama victims rarely did say anything important, or did they speak to him. They were known to sort out things for themselves – he rarely needed to intervene. He had seen quite a lot of fights and break-ups, relationships and betrayals, and he enjoyed them all. It was easier to enjoy a fight when you weren't in it, and when you could just a grab a deckchair and sip lemonade as you watched it.

Chris had once been a reality star, although it was one long time ago. Unfortunately he was washed up at seventeen after breaking his legs and arms in a serious accident. After taking a long period to recover, his doctor still advised him not to participate in any shows that could land him serious injuries again. He had turned to hosting, and he became successful at it. He was so sadistic and cruel from what happened to him that his job came naturally, and he was quick at thinking up tricky challenges. With the right funds, his minds and his insane ideas, he could make any small, unpopular TV show into something so big and great that it could one day be one of the greatest shows on earth.

He could build anything up, he could do things that no other host dared to do. He had thousands of fan letters pouring in through his agents every day. He had a ten million dollar house. He really had done well. To put it one way, Chris McLean was on top of the world and that was where he was going to stay.

 **A/N – Just felt I needed this after spurring off some random stuff. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
